


Private Lessons

by BigMammaLlama5



Series: Lounge Books [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Self-Defense, Smut, SuperCorp, gay thirst, self defense au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5
Summary: Having grown tired of her current arrangements, Lena signs herself up for an advanced self defense course at the local YWCA after moving to National City for a change of pace. But her life is never easy, nor boring, so of course she ends up way over her head in a mess of emotions and desires, all because of her very cute instructor named Kara Danvers.





	Private Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Lena is a thirsty binch and so am I.
> 
> *Pulled and expanded with some editing from the coffee table collection, now about 3-4K words longer.

Joining a community self defense class may have been a bit more… low skilled than she had imagined it would be. Which thinking back, perhaps she should have looked at the more serious sounding martial arts school across the city. It _ was _ an advanced _ community _ class after all, and Lena quite frankly was still a leap and a bound ahead of them. Even if she did lean more towards a brawling style.

Maybe she just liked punching.

But in reality, Lena had been hoping to maybe learn a few more advanced moves from someone who _ wasn’t _ military, preferably a civilian well versed in protecting their wellbeing in a more organic setting. There was only so much she could learn about grappling from a retired Navy Seal who was used to throwing other bodies around on the regular. She needed someone who understood what it was like to be _ like her _ . If that made any sense in the slightest. And it _ was _ strangely the highest ranked public self defense course in the city. Lena wasn’t quite sure what to make of that outside of the high praise for the instructor.

Which found her standing along the edge of a padded room in the National City YWCA, trying not to bring attention to herself. A behavior that sorely reflected her entire experience with moving across the country after the subsequent downfall of her brother. Lena was used to standing out. Used to being in the center of the room. But after the tragedy in Metropolis, Lena wanted anything but. Of course, she hadn’t been awarded that luxury. She had been named the new acting Chief Executive Officer of LexCorp by the board of directors, jumping over Lillian in line, as well as sever of Lex’s staunch supporters in the board. Lena went from hiding in a lab to a press conference a day, her face plastered across every major world news outlet for months on end. It was exhausting.

All Lena wanted at this point was a small, safe group of friends who treated her like a person. Sadly that seemed to be incredibly difficult to find. She wasn’t desperate. Lena Luthor didn’t _ need _ friends, but it was awfully lonely being at the top. Friends would be nice to have. So she stood with her phone in her hand discreetly observing the other students, sizing them up for potential _ friend _ material. There were both men and women milling about, and quite a few rainbow or Stonewall Sports League shirts were being sported. The familiar rainbow put her at ease in one sense, but the curious glances didn’t help the rest of her nerves. She hoped no one recognized her. Or if they did, they were at least leaving her alone.

As it neared 6PM, a new woman bounded into the room in sleek leggings and an old NCU pullover. She immediately caught Lena’s attention.

“Alright let’s get started! I’m Kara, as most of you know.” There was a murmur of chuckles and comfortable greetings around the room and Lena found herself frozen in place.

Kara looked all _ too _ familiar, but she couldn’t quite place her. She was fairly nerdy looking with trendy tortoiseshell glasses and a bright green scrunchy holding up her ponytail of wavy blonde curls, but there was something about her confidence that screamed _ danger Will Robinson _ to Lena. But… maybe not necessarily danger for her? It was a strange confidence set into her shoulders that seemed familiar. Peeking through her posture and sunny disposition. It was strangely jarring to see a hint at _ something _ hidden behind energetic bouncing that reminded her of a child who had eaten too many chocolates. And she was also quite attractive. With the defined line of her jaw and welcoming smile that was the _ easiest _ observation.

Lena blinked.

_ She _ was the instructor?

“We’ll start with some warm ups and stretching and do some basic refresher katas before jumping into what I want to teach you today.”

Kara whipped her sweatshirt off and Lena felt a blush crawl up her neck because _ wow _ she had some very nice broad shoulders and arms that looked like they could snap someone in half. She could also faintly make out the line of defined abdominal muscles through her skin tight top and Lena hoped that she had made a good decision. She was curious to see if Kara had the skill to match the muscle. At least she would get some eye candy if the class amounted to nothing but a waste of time. The eager shuffle of the other students around the room snapped her out of her ogling stare and got her back in focus. Lena adjusted her zip-up and joined the rest of the group as they started a slow lap.

An hour and a couple fresh bruises later found Lena still up and bouncing on her toes, adrenaline thundering through her veins as her opponent panted and slapped the floor in a tap out. She felt pretty damn good as her victory high sang in her blood. Lena reached down and offered a hand to the man she had just flipped no less than six times. He grinned ruefully and let her help him up.

“Well done, Kieran. Remind me not to get on your bad side.”

“You’re safe with me, Querl.” She grinned.

“You are… uncannily fast. What’s your secret?” He smoothed back his dark hair, brow pulled low in concentration.

“_ Years _ of fencing.”

Lena just as Kara called their session to a close, forcing her to stumble awkwardly to keep from running face first into Querl’s shoulder.

“Great work today everybody! Let's do a quick cool down and huddle up before we have to go back to the real world.”

Lena and her new training buddy, Querl, joined the group again and followed Kara around the long room a couple times. She did her best not to look at her new instructor, who despite her misleading appearance was truly a force to be reckoned with. She had shown a level of terrifying skill that Lena had only seen in some of the more ruthless military personnel she had been around, and she was very knowledgeable in helping the other students adjust to better execute techniques for grapples and escapes based off of their body type. In fact, Lena was a little jealous because she had only watched her for a few moments and moved on after a handful of simple comments. Lena knew she was good, but was she really _ that _ good? Why didn’t Kara pay _ her _ any attention? Thankfully Querl piped up with an unimportant question and pulled Lena from her mental stewing. Once their bodies were loosened up, Kara led them to the center of the room and circled them up for some stretching.

“Okay-Nia twist a little more, good there you go- _ Okay _ so I have some observations for everyone, which good news! You all have some solid base skills. I’m going to think of what new techniques will work best for you and we’ll go person by person next week as you practice sparring with each other. Then the following week we’ll do some pretty difficult stuff if you get a grasp on my suggestions. Sound good?”

There was a murmur of agreement around the room and Lena leaned deep into her hamstring stretch. Kara continued to speak about some of the more general issues she had seen, bringing attention to each one in a general sense to keep from singling anyone out. Lena appreciated how kind she was, having often been turned off from sessions when instructors hid their bullying behind cutting criticisms. Lena snuck a look at Kara and found her watching her. Her eyes slid of Lena and to Querl next to her, giving her no indication that it had meant anything. Lena knew it was probably untrue. Especially since Kara had barely paid her any attention in the session. It made her feel like she didn’t quite belong, yet Kara hadn’t shown her any reason to actually _ believe _ that. Lena put her head back down to hide the unimpressed quirk of her brow. She hoped she was wrong because it would be an absolute shame to have to leave. She rather liked Querl, and she wanted to like Kara too.

They wrapped their stretching up and Lena bid Querl goodbye with a lazy wave. The adrenaline had finally faded off, leaving her tired and sluggish after an intense workout. The ache in her muscles was a good ache. She was shrugging her discarded zip-up back on over her damp shirt when a warm body slid into her space.

“Doctor Kieran?”

Lena started and looked up, coming face to face with Kara. There was a curious crinkle in her brow and an impressed grin tugged at her mouth.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but may I ask why you’re in my class? You could be _ teaching _ it with how advanced you are.”

Up close Lena could see the freckles on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. And _ wow _ her eyes were _ really blue _. She was even more attractive up close and her stomach did a weird flip.

“Doctor?”

“Lena!” Lena blushed scarlet at her outburst and shook her head to reel herself back in. “Erhm. Please call me Lena.”

Kara smiled and ducked her head, long fingers adjusting her glasses as a blush warmed her face. Lena couldn’t help but follow the flex of her bicep, and then that strange niggling thought wormed into the back of her head again. Kara seemed uncannily _ familiar _ and Lena couldn’t put her finger on _ why _.

“Okay. Lena. What are you hoping to get out of this class?”

She liked how her name rolled off the tip of Kara’s tongue.

“Well, I was hoping to get some more practical real world experience? There’s only so much a Navy Seal can teach you solely based on technique and scenario.” She wasn’t _ trying _ to brag. It was the truth. She tried to pitch her voice lower to project that she wasn’t.

Kara’s eyebrows rose and her mouth fell open in an _ aha _. “That explains it.” She murmured more to herself than to Lena.

“I think we can do that for you, Lena. I’ll need to do some thinking, but I’ll see you next week?” Kara grinned, broad shoulders hunching up cutely around her ears.

“I’ll be here.”

“Great! I’ll see you then!”

Kara reached out and squeezed her elbow warmly, and then bounded away. Lena could feel the heat of her hand all the way home.

* * *

The week came and went in a whirl of corporate stress and too many late nights in her office. Which was nearly every night. Whenever her mind wandered to her evening self defense class she found herself repeatedly bothered by the gut feeling that Kara wasn’t who she seemed to be. She hoped that it was just her sense of self preservation and caution that her more current familial tragedies had ingrained into her. In a normal circumstance, Lena would have background-checked Kara six ways to Sunday on her twenty minute ride home after that class. But the scientist in her told her to wait. To observe. To gather more data on _ who _ Kara presented herself as to the class before deciding if she needed to run her name through the FBI’s database. Or _ her _ database.

After a couple very long days of trying to distract herself with work, Lena found herself warming up with Querl at the start of her second class, trying to ask vague questions about Kara without raising his suspicions. Kara and Querl had seemed like good friends. Good friends, Lena found, were a wise place to start when asking about someone. Even if that led to more positive projections of the person in question’s character. Corroborating a personal opinion with fact wasn’t very scientific, but it did feed some of the more selfish curiosity she harbored.

“She works for CatCo magazine as the head of their west coast Extra Terrestrial Correspondents department. ETC for short.”

Lena glanced over at him as they looped around the room, her curiosity growing. “What exactly does that mean?”

“She makes sure that the voices of non-human interviewees are represented correctly and respectfully. Proper representation helps break down the stigmatism held by humans. Her job didn’t exist until the Alien Amnesty Act was signed into law, but she has excelled at it.”

“She’s an alien rights activist?”

“Very much so. Is that…?” He cut his eyes towards her warily, purposefully not finishing his sentence. Lena balked, the sudden jolt of heated panic at being lumped in with her brother burning a hole into her stomach.

“_ Oh _ . Oh, _ no _, that’s not a problem at all. I promise. I fully support equal rights for all citizens of earth. My personal work supports that belief. The Alien Amnesty Act was a huge success in civil rights, and continues to need protection from our more conservative members of society.”

Querl’s shoulders and expression relaxed as he gave her a small smile. “It pleases me to hear that, Doctor. Thank you.”

Lena quickly realized that the conversation had just gotten a lot more personal and opted for a kind smile rather than another question. It was a moment that called for quiet support, rather than words that could be taken at an empty face value. The class progressed and Kara made her rounds from person to person, teaching and coaching and helping her students plan goals to reach. While students waited their turn, they were encouraged to continue sparring if they didn’t want to stand around and wait. Which found Lena and Querl, and the other woman Nia who happened to be his girlfriend, at the end of the line. Lena flipped Querl for the nth time while Nia laughed, and she decided that this other young woman held the same odd posture that Kara did. But she liked her too. Enough for her to selfishly hope that maybe she had found some people to open up to after years of protecting herself. After leaving Jack to protect the both of them. Lena bounced around their area, giving Nia a high five when she held her hand up to her. Yes, Lena decided that she really did like her.

This class hadn’t been a total domination like the previous week, much to her surprise and competitive delight. Querl had gotten in his own successful flips and grapple breaks, but Lena was fast. _ Slippery _ he called her. He was tricky too and Lena found him incredibly hard to read. This difficulty caught her off guard and currently found her untwisting herself from an undignified heap on the floor as Nia _ booo’d _ quietly off to the side.

“Were you holding out on me last week?” Lena panted and rolled up onto her knees, feeling more than a little impressed that he was keeping up with her now.

“Perhaps.” Querl cocked his head and offered her a hand up. Lena took it and let him haul her to her feet.

If Querl wanted to play games, she could too. Lena grinned widely and leapt.

She swung her legs up over her head and caught Querl off guard, levering her body up with a grunt and wrapping her legs around his neck. She let go of his hand as he made a startled noise and aggressively twisted her upper body down and towards the ground with as much torque as she could muster. She pulled him with her, using the back of her knee against the back of his neck to apply the force of her take down maneuver. Querl made a strangled grunting sound and flipped forward head over heels, landing heavily on the mat with an _ oof _ as Lena rolled away and popped up to her feet with a cocky smirk. It had been a flawless execution and Lena felt rather proud of herself. Nia _ OOOHHH’d _ loudly and burst into laughter.

“_ Hey! _ Self defense _ only _, Black Widow!”

Kara’s admonishing tone cut across the room and Lena blushed under the other woman’s stern frown. Her tone had quickly cut down her puffed up self esteem and a kernel of guilt rolled around in her chest. Lena was almost annoyed with how sharply affected she was. It wasn’t a common feeling she experienced anymore, but she wanted to make a good impression for Kara. She held up her hands in an apologetic manner and helped Querl back to his feet again. He didn’t look upset, but rather impressed.

“Remind me to _ really _ never get on your bad side.”

The class progressed and Lena behaved, until finally Kara reached them. Nia had wandered off to continue sparring after Kara had visited her, and Querl loosened his grip to let Lena slip free as she came to a stop in front of them. Kara pinned Lena with a no-nonsense look and stepped close, keeping her voice low. Lena knew that she was trying to be the responsible instructor, but she was distracted by trying not to let herself look at the bow of her lips. The urge had her realizing that she needed to have a real talk with herself and figure out how to keep her selfish underlying motives for wanting to attend this particular community class from affecting her performance and professionalism. She _ was _ a hot blooded woman but she had _ standards, _ thank you very much.

“That was a really cool move but you totally violated the class waver you signed. I’d also like you not to give the other classmates any bad ideas, because they probably can’t do what you _ can _. Please don’t do it again.”

Lena nodded and tried not to look too closely at the angle of her jaw. “Got it.”

Kara nodded, pleased with her answer. “Good. Okay, so! Let’s get started.”

Kara walked them through some fairly advanced ways to break a couple different grapple holds even though both Lena and Querl already knew them. For a spilt second, when Kara was working with Querl, she thought they were moving just a bit faster than normal. Lena also noticed that Kara looked absolutely unruffled. Not even out of breath. And she was _ fast _. Lena thought she was fast, but it was like watching someone made of water. She was unfairly attractive to watch and Lena was very aware of how long it had been since she had dated anyone. A rather embarrassing thought to have in a public place, but thankfully she was already flushed and could hide her blush as her eyes dipped a little lower down Kara’s body and watched the flex of muscle in her thighs. It would probably be a wise idea to make an appointment with the escort service offered to people of her status if this attraction continued. It wouldn’t have been a new venture for her, and Lena was certainly not lacking in the physical touch department… but the emotional attraction had been depressingly absent.

Until now.

“Doctor?”

Lena blinked back into the room, just barely catching Kara’s knowing smirk before she bent down to adjust the laces on her sneaker. Heat crawled up her neck and she cleared her throat, trying not to panic at being caught staring. When had she fallen into such a reactive state? Lena Luthor did not react. She was already supposed to be two steps ahead with Kara’s phone number and a date lined up. Lena felt truly and utterly thrown for a loop.

“Yes Querl?”

“I believe it is your turn.” He informed her and took a step back after clapping a hand on her shoulder.

Lena nodded mutely and tried vainly to reign in her nerves. Kara straightened back up, all previous traces of amusement locked away.

“Okay, Lena. Let’s start with some escapes.”

Lena nodded again and shook the jitters out of her arms. “Ready.”

Kara _ really _ put her through her paces.

At one point Lena thought she was admonishing her again for her previous stunt as she tried and failed over and over to get out of her grapples. Her grip was steel. An unyielding hold of flesh and bone. No matter how Lena twisted, how she dropped her weight, or tried to squirm, she couldn’t break free. It made her feel like a child, useless and weak and Lena did _ not _ like it. She was growing more aggressive in her attempts to break Kara’s hold when she paused them, gave her some quick praise, walked her through a few of them more slowly, and then moved on. The sharp contrast between her first holds and her more gentle guiding touches was like night and day. Each touch from Kara was precise, careful, patient, and every bit the professional. It was _ maddening _.

Lena tried very hard not to dwell on how warm her hands felt when she touched her, or how steady and strong she was as Kara held against her chest. It definitely made focusing a challenge. Where Querl was difficult to read emotionally, Kara was difficult to read physically. Lena wanted to liken her to a powerpuff girl. Sugar, spice, everything nice, and the uncanny physical capability of knocking a grown man on his ass and making him cry. Kara had left her with a comment if she was good for the time being, to which Lena croaked a _ sure _ and followed the group into their cool down routine. She could feel her heartbeat throbbing in all of the wrong places and it was a struggle not to stare at Kara’s legs as the group stretched. The session finished out and Lena left the class flustered, with more questions than answers.

* * *

Lena spent the entire following week looking up everything she could find about Kara Danvers.

The woman, on the surface, was an outstanding person. For someone so young, just a little older than her, she already had a Pulitzer. Granted, Lena had her own resume of ridiculous accomplishments, but a _ Pulitzer _ . Kara was also the only reporter that Supergirl would give exclusive interviews to, which Lena found highly interesting. _ Only _ printed interviews. Never video. The more Lena learned about her, the more pictures she selfishly looked at, the more articles she read written by her or even about her, the more attractive she was to her on more than just a physical level. Lena wanted to get to know Kara as a person. She was _ interested _ . It didn’t help her hoping that she couldn’t find any trace of a significant other as she flipped through first her CatCo twitter, and then her personal account. She had even managed to easily find her personal Instagram that mainly consisted of food and family pictures. Yes, she _ had _ seen the pictures of her marching in the National City Pride parade with a pink and yellow and blue tie dyed tee on. No, she wasn’t trying to make assumptions, but she certainly wasn’t dressed like a Straight Person at Pride.

But yet she _ still _ seemed _ familiar _ . She had a wild thought the night before her third class that maybe Kara Danvers _ was _ Supergirl. Lena had almost choked on her scotch at the thought. It was ridiculous.

And _ yet _.

Lena didn’t completely dismiss the wild thought.

She was beginning to have difficulty separating her hypothesis from the the mounting evidence that _ just maybe _ Kara wasn’t who she said she was. Not completely.

She stayed up late into the night, snooping deeper and deeper into the internet. Each new tidbit of information made her curiosity grow, until Lena found herself triple checking her personally built dummy VPN tiered security before poking at some data that _ definitely _ was on a government server. It was a simple workaround to get in, she had done it before out of both boredom and necessity. Everything was going smoothly, until she got blocked. That too, was a simple workaround that she had encountered before, but she balked. Something was different. The person trying to prevent her from looking for more information about Kara was also working in from the outside like she was. Curiosity got the better of her and Lena switched gears to probe at this new obstacle. It had a strange identifier, not government related… nor earth related.

Lena stopped dead in her tracks.

There weren’t many non-human systems on earth, and for one to come out of nowhere and attempt to stop her in her task? Either Kara really _ was _ Supergirl, or she was being protected for other reasons. Dangerous reasons that Lena certainly didn’t want to get caught in the middle of. She backed off, withdrawing steadily and carefully through her little hidden windows, scrubbing behind herself and closing up each tiny breach as she went. She didn’t know if the other person had followed her, and ran herself through every loop she could before dropping off completely. After a full system and network check to confirm that she had withdrawn unscathed, Lena sat back in her chair, illuminated by the blue light of her screen.

Who _ was _ Kara Danvers? Lena was eager to find out.

* * *

Lena was the first to class the following evening with a mind to get in some extra yoga before everyone else arrived. Her work day had been extra stressful with more corporate bullshit than usual and she wanted to make sure she really got her workout in tonight or tomorrow would be rough. It was also the perfect time to try to prepare herself for seeing Kara again. Her mind was still whirling with the strange encounter from the night before. It had taken up her remaining spare attention and left her feeling even more exhausted. Frankly, she needed a break from her own thoughts, and the next best thing she could think of to help with that was some meditation to calm herself down. The quiet room for even fifteen minutes would be a reprieve.

Except. Kara was there _ too _.

“Hey! You’re thirty minutes early. Everything okay?”

Lena stuttered and tried not to stare at the unfairly trim waist and how her abdominal muscles flexed and stretched as Kara rocked up from the floor. Or how tight her compression shorts were across the flare of her hips, riding high up towards the crease of her thighs and _ heaven help her _ those shorts were _ too tight _. Liquid heat flooded her body and settled heavily in her hips, a sudden dull ache that bled out to the tips of her fingers and toes. She swallowed thickly and cleared her throat.

Lena _ really _ needed to do something about the coil of attraction low in her belly. _ Soon _.

“Oh, um. I’m fine. Just was looking for a quiet spot, but I can go somewhere else. It looks like you were here first.” She started back pedalling when that same smirk from last week started pulling at the corner of Kara’s mouth. And then she was blushing again.

Oh_ no _.

What happened to all over her sexy smoothness? Why was she reduced to a puddle of hormonal arousal with this woman? It was _ frustrating _ that she was so off kilter with her. _ She _ was supposed to be the one seducing Kara with coy looks and secret smiles, not blushing and stammering like some _ school girl _ talking to her first crush. The feeling made her straighten her shoulders into a familiar set that she used for the board room. If her brain insisted on being a useless doofus, she’d have to try to force it to cooperate with her body language.

“Not at all, I need to run to the reception desk anyways.” Kara scooped the tank top up off the floor and Lena wondered why she hadn’t seen it.

Well. She _ did _ but she was too busy thinking about how good the cut of her tricep looked when her arm was extended.

She may have also watched the stretch and pull in her stomach a little too closely as she put her shirt back on, heat bleeding up her spine. Her skin was tanned and soft and Lena wanted to put her tongue on the freckle just under her belly button. Her line of sight was broken by the sea foam green fabric of Kara’s top.

_ Oh no _.

“I’ll leave you to it!” Kara grinned brightly and stepped around her. She was nearly out the door when Lena blurted out-

“_ Can you teach me? _”

Kara’s sneakers squeaked on the floor as she came to an abrupt halt. Lena could feel her face burning redder than a stoplight but she couldn’t just pretend she hadn’t blurted that out. There was no way that she could pretend to cough or sneeze, it had been a direct question and _ damn it all _ if her mouth was running away from her and causing trouble. She needed to smooth this over. Make it sounds like a serious request that wasn’t steeped in the molten heat racing through her body.

“I, well, you see-” She took a deep steadying breath as Kara turned back towards her with a curiously surprised expression.

“I am well aware that I am far too advanced for this class, yet I know there is still more that I _ can _ learn. Just… perhaps not _ here _ . You are very competent and _ incredibly _ skilled compared to my other instructors and I would of course be willing to pay you for your time, no question on that.” She took another breath.

“If you have the time, of course.”

There, that sounded more competent.

Kara grinned and held her hand out towards Lena’s phone.

“May I?”

Against her better judgement Lena unlocked it to a new contact tab and gave it to her. She watched her type her number in with her heart thundering in her chest, blatantly ignoring the admonishing voice in her ear yelling at her for giving her unsecured phone to practically a stranger. But she needn’t have worried, Kara promptly handed it back with a sunny smile and little bit of a bounce, the new contact saved as _ Kara Danvers (YWCA) _.

“Call me sometime.”

Lena smiled, struck dumb as Kara sauntered out of the room, and thought she would melt on the spot.

* * *

Had Lena looked back out into the hall she would have seen Kara pause and have her own small panicked melt down, her face redder than a fire truck.

* * *

Class was.

_ Difficult _.

Kara really put them through the wringer, focusing a bit more on conditioning at the beginning of their time together and then walking them through some very awkwardly posed grapples with a rubber knife and how to break out of them.

“You’ve all learned the text book moves, but assailants don’t play by the rules. You need to be prepared for anything, which can mean some very uncomfortable and hard to break holds.”

Throughout the entire class Lena could feel Kara’s eyes on her.

She never caught her _ actually _ looking at her but the tell tale prickle of heat on the back of her neck distracted her more times than she could count, giving Querl too many openings to drop her to the mat. This of course left her feeling frustrated with herself, and by the time Kara reached them she was antsy and on edge for a variety of reasons. Kara still looked too good in her tank top and compression shorts and Lena was self conscious of her messy ponytail and damp t-shirt. She felt like a grungy slob next to her. Kara gave no hint at their earlier conversation and conducted herself with her usual immaculate professionalism. Lena _ almost _ wanted her to slip up so she’d know that she wasn’t just being ridiculous in her hormone stew, especially since her heart leapt annoyingly into her throat when it was her turn.

“Ready? Do you have any injuries that I should know about?” Kara asked, flipping the dummy knife over in her hand a few times.

Lena shook her head, not trusting herself to speak, and got into a defensive stance. Kara eyes her curiously, a pleased smile playing around the corner of her lips as she began to prowl forward.

“Okie doke.” Kara flipped the knife again and lunged.

Lena found herself in a variety of odd twisted up positions, getting more and more agitated as she tried and failed to get out of Kara’s grasp. Getting poked over and over by the blunted rubber training knife did nothing but annoy her further. But her grip was iron and she was steadier than stone as she kept trying to coax her to _ twist this way _ or to _ shift your weight to your right _ . When she finally managed to slip out of Kara’s grasp a solid couple minutes later she couldn’t help but shout a _ HAH _, her chest filled with the fiery urge to unleash the loudest triumphantly feral roar she could produce. Kara was smiling widely, looking proud of her for finally getting away and offered a high five. Lena slapped her hand to hers a little harder than she meant to, still pumped up from her success, and hissed at the sting. Kara laughed at her reaction and shook her own hand out as she flipped the knife over into a reverse grip.

“Okay Rambo, one more time and I’ll leave you alone.”

Kara bounced on her toes as Lena slipped into a defensive stance, her eyes cataloguing every move of the woman in front of her. She stayed light on her feet, weight balanced through the center of her body as her heart thundered in her chest. Kara moved. If it could be _ called _ moving. She was _ scary _ fast and Lena quickly found herself reacting on instinct as the rubber knife appeared in her face. She ducked and knocked her arm away, trying to put distance between them but Kara moved _ again _ and a strong arm was wrapping around her torso from behind. Lena’s heart leapt into her throat and she twisted, trying to break out of Kara’s grip, her hands wrapped around Kara’s forearm and valiantly pushing her hand and the rubber knife away from her face. The tendrils of panic threaded through her chest and sank in behind her eyes as Kara’s arm continued to press in. She shifted into a more combative mindset and fell back on the move that she had used to take Querl down the previous week, feeling strung taught and just desperate enough to fight back.

Lena changed her grip on Kara and hauled her legs up and around her shoulders with a grunt, twisting awkwardly as her upper body stayed caught in Kara’s hold, but slipped low enough that the encroaching arm brushed the top of her head. She surprised her with the sudden weight change, and they tipped forward as Lena threw her weight towards the mat with a violent twist. Kara squeaked as Lena managed to free herself from her hold and they fell to the floor with a shared _ oompf _. With triumph racing through her veins golden-hot Lena kept twisting, reaching to grapple Kara as she lay half-crumpled up on her shoulders and her ass in the air. She got as far as wrapping an arm around a powerful thigh and then her world was spinning, weightless as she felt Kara’s arms wrap around her middle again, and her back thudded to the mat before she could even determine which way was up.

A heavy, warm body was pressing flush into the cradle of her hips in a rather suggestive manner, pinning one leg to the mat and keeping her off kilter with the opposite knee under her rear. A toned arm was wrapped around and under her unpinned knee and reaching through between them to keep a firm grip on her wrist, effectively removing any kind of leverage she could use to escape even with her remaining arm free. Her perfect view of the ceiling was blocked by Kara leaning over her with a flushed face and Lena was reminded quite bluntly of how close they were as the pressure in between her legs grew when she strengthened her grapple hold. Her blue eyes were far darker than any other time Lena had seen them and… she looked just as flustered as Lena felt. Her skin tingled warmly where Kara was pressed into her and the familiar lurching pull of arousal low and heavy in her belly made her breath catch. The feeling only intensified from the pressure of Kara pinning her to the floor. Lena was again rudely reminded by her body of how long it had been since she had been touched by someone else and had to beat back the greedy impulsive urge to roll herself into Kara. To search for a friction to appease the hungry gnawing desire coiling hot and tight in her belly, robbing her of her common sense and reducing her focus to the singular intent to sate that craving. Her skin tingled as a shiver ran unbidden through her. Lena gasped for breath as her heartbeat throbbed lower than was appropriately necessary and-

The rubber knife tapped her unprotected ribs. Kara leaned close with a breathless murmur as Lena bit down a moan from her rocking forward.

“Nice try, Doctor Luthor.”

Kara slipped away from her with the gentlest touch and was on her feet calling class to a close. Lena stared at the tile ceiling a moment longer, feeling bewildered and uncomfortably turned on and still feeling the warm wash of Kara’s breath over her chin.

She was quickly second guessing her request to ask for a private lesson.

  


On her ride home Lena had a small panic attack when it registered that Kara knew who she really was.

* * *

Lena was annoyed to acknowledge that she had fallen head over heels into lust for one Kara Danvers in barely a month.

She didn’t even _ know _ the woman but she _ wanted _ her.

Lena had, with discretion, a means to an end to take care of her physical needs. She was no stranger to her own body, and she was no stranger to the elite escort service that Lex has introduced her to before his descent into obsession and madness. It wasn’t an alley she traversed often, and not one she particularly wanted to on most days. Only when the desire was strong enough to want to forget who she was for a little while.

Lena wanted that with Kara.

She wanted that mindless tide of pleasure. She wanted to repeat the feeling of her pressed tightly against her center but without the barrier of clothing. She wanted to know what those dexterous fingers felt like reaching into her and drawing the pleasure out of her bones. She wanted to know how those soft lips felt sealed over her clit with purpose, pulling her up and into the clouds with each stroke. She wanted to know what it felt like to come apart against her mouth, around her fingers and tongue.

But what annoyed her the most is that she was still drawn to her on a personal level.

Lena always felt, without fail, like she knew Kara already. They hadn’t had much time to really talk in class but it felt like the had known each other for years. Lena couldn’t pinpoint the reasoning. Kara was genuine and truly friendly and she couldn’t sense any underlying motivators. It was just who she was and Lena, aching for any kind of positive human contact, was drawn like a moth to an open flame. Lena knew she was being horrendously predictable about it all, and definitely way too quick to trust. But hell, how could she _ not _ be? 

What was it about Kara?

She still couldn’t shake the thought that there was something _ more _ to her. Something inhuman. She was faster than Lena’s eyes could keep up with, she was never out of breath (except for when she had Lena pinned), she was stronger than some of the Seals she had been trained by, she had blonde loopy curled hair and bright blue eyes, and the shape of her shoulders was too familiar… Kara _ had _ to be Supergirl. There was very little reason to believe that she wasn’t know, especially after her foiled attempts to dig up more information on her.

But Lena was okay with that.

She held no ill will towards the Supers, and in fact went out of her way to try to stay as far away from them as possible. She had no interest in causing their family any more pain after all that they had gone through, after everything her family had put them through; and distance with polite acknowledgement felt like the best first step after a sincere apology-which she had given years ago multiple times as she personally cleaned up Lex’s mess.

What was it about _ Kara _.

Lena let her hands wander in her shower after she got home from her panicked car ride.

She was only human, after all.

* * *

After a few days of waffling, some whining phone calls to both Jack _ and _ Samantha, and more slightly guilty private moments of release late at night, Lena texted Kara. She reasoned that even if Kara changed her mind, she could still go to the remaining few class sessions and schedule an appointment with the discreet service. Even though that wouldn’t _ really _ scratch that itch. Unless Kara didn’t want her at class either.

Well.

Lena could always rearrange training with her previous instructors and try to block the sting of rejection. It wouldn’t be the first time she would have had to do that. She glanced at her phone next to her keyboard, pinning a new stack of documents pertaining to the synthesis of a new Alzheimer’s treatment to the surface. Her screen was still lit with her latest sent text message.

_ If my last name hasn’t chased you away, are you free any time this weekend? _

Lena huffed at herself and pulled up some more financial spreadsheets on her screen as her phone dimmed, feeling more than a little ridiculous. Had she been too forward? Did she chase her away? Did Kara decide that maybe she didn’t want to brush shoulders with a Luthor? Before she could actually start getting back into her work, her phone lit up again and bumped quietly at her indicating that Kara had responded. She scooped her phone up hastily, eyes flying across the screen as she slumped in relief.

_ Hi! I’m free all day Saturday! Just text me the time and place and I’ll be there. Super excited! _

Lena huffed a quiet laugh.

Of _ course _ she would say that.

* * *

Lena felt her nerves ratchet up into overdrive when Kara texted her that she was in the lobby. She adjusted the hem of her shirt as she buzzed Kara up, telling her which floor to head to while trying to stamp down more unprofessional thoughts. This was _ only _ a training session.

With Kara.

Alone.

She squared her shoulders tried again to recenter herself, smoothing her already immaculate ponytail. It was _ only _ Kara. Lena shook herself physically to stop herself from primping any further, but she had to make sure she was wearing deodorant. Or hadn’t sweated through it already. Did her pants look okay? More importantly, did they make her butt look good? She stepped back and twisted.

Yep. Good.

Lena quickly made her way out of her penthouse to the front foyer and veered off to the private stairwell. She went down one floor to the personal gym she had splurged on when she first moved to National City and flipped the lights on. It was as large as her apartment above her, with a full bathroom, sauna, weight area, multiple machines, and a large open area. There was even a small indoor swim current pool in the back. She had gotten the main space cleaned the day after she had texted Kara and the floor mats still smelled like disinfectant. But it was her space and Lena often found herself down here on the stationary bike if she couldn’t sleep. It had been a hard to break habit from college when she couldn’t find anyone to fence with. She was busying herself with straightening some of the free weights up when the door at the far end of the wide room opened up with a click.

“Hello?”

Kara stepped in, wide eyed and a little slack jawed. She was in sleek sporty leggings again, and her well-loved National City University pullover hid the shape of her torso. The fluorescent lights glinted off her tortoise shell glasses and today she had a purple scrunchy holding up the bouncy loose curls of her ponytail. Lena waved and Kara spotted her with a grin and began jogging over, her sneakers .

“Is this all yours?”

“It is. It’s usually just me, so it’s nice to have some company today.” She grinned shyly and hunched her shoulders up around her ears for a moment.

“I’m honored.” Kara offered as she drew up in front of Lena. “This is a really cool place.”

Lena’s face warmed at the compliment and she shrugged again. Kara fiddled with the hem of her sweatshirt before tugging it off in a single smooth motion. Lena was proud of herself for not looking at the unnecessary amount of smooth tanned skin as her tank top rode up. Or letting the low twinge of heat distract her.

“Wanna get started?”

“Yes.”

They warmed up with cardio and stretching, then because the equipment was available Kara led them through some light free weights. Just enough to really get them loose. Throughout the entire first half hour, Lena couldn’t help but notice that Kara looked like she wasn’t even breaking a sweat. Like usual. She wasn’t _ really _ out of breath though she tried to make it sound like she was. And Lena could tell that Kara was trying very hard to be The Professional Personal Trainer, checking her form and keeping close track of her reps and how she was feeling while still trying to push her. She was doing very well at it too, more so than usual. She could tell that Kara wanted this to go well, just as much as she did. Lena definitely appreciated it because the weird lurch and coil in her abdomen were simmering just under the surface and chipping away at her focus.

“I thought we could work on some of those forms from last class to start with. They were pretty challenging for you but you were getting the hang of them by the end!”

Lena racked her dumbbells and wiped her face off on her towel. She agreed with a nod of her head and followed Kara to the closest mat after a few hasty mouthfuls of water. The energy thrumming through her body kicked up into a jittery state and she found herself bouncing around the mat as Kara calmly walked out to the center. Lena felt eager to impress her, but was struggling to stamp down her damaged pride from their last class. Kara smiled at her supposed enthusiasm and settled into an aggressive stance. She waited until Lena had settled and was waiting for her to advance before leaping into motion with a wide grin.

The following twenty-five minutes was an endless stream of Lena getting her ass handed to her and her bruised pride limping away in retreat.

They went over the tough grapples like Kara had said they would, and Lena found herself more and more frustrated as the minutes glacially crept by. Frustrated that she couldn’t get free. Frustrated that no matter what Kara tried to teach her she was having _ a time _ getting any kind of leeway. Frustrated about how _ strong _ Kara was in comparison to her. Frustrated that her blood sang in her veins every time Kara touched her. Enough for her to try the bold maneuver she has managed to pull off in their last class again just to try to get some breathing room.

Her back hit the mat with more force than she had expected and her breath whooshed from her chest with a rough _ oomph _. Kara hovered over her, using Lena’s leg still thrown over her shoulder to rock her up onto the back of her neck into an awkward and unbalanced position. Her glasses had slid down her nose and the look she was giving Lena was one of neutral amusement. Lena was thankful that Kara hadn’t pressed her hips flush to her this time.

“I’m starting to think that’s your favorite take down maneuver.”

Lena frowned with her chin jammed into her chest, beating back the observation that she liked how her thigh looked on Kara’s broad shoulder. Liked how she was leaning over her.

“I’m partial to it.” She grouched.

Kara laughed and extricated herself. “Try again.”

Lena rolled up onto her knees and took a steadying breath, mentally cycling through the past couple minutes. Surely there was a trick to getting out of the holds Kara kept putting her in? It didn’t make sense. If it was Querl or even her Seal instructor, she had a fair chance of at least landing a blow. But with Kara she was immobilized. Well. Not completely? She was just _ fast _ . Lena _ could _ get away from her, as she found out in her last class, but she had only managed to do so by trying to be faster than Kara. But today she couldn’t seem to manage even _ that _. There was a fleeting elementary thought that maybe she could distract Kara with a kiss, but her scraps of pride eliminated the idea in a boil of self-imposed embarrassment. She was better than that, and it would certainly be unprofessional after how gracious Kara had been to give up some of her time for her that day. Lena sighed and got to her feet. She resolved herself to the fact that she would just have to be as quick as she could.

Lena failed to be as quick as she could.

In fact, she found herself pinned on her back again and again and her nerves wearing thin. She couldn’t get completely free from Kara. It was like struggling against a two-armed octopus. Her breath whooshed from her lungs as Kara flipped her over her shoulders and dropped her into the mat in yet another grapple, her hands pinned to the mat above her head. She could tell that Kara wasn’t impressed with her most recent attempt, and Lena wasn’t either. It had been sloppy and she was starting to get more than a little huffy. Her gripe was out of her mouth before she could stop it as she tried to twist her hips to bring a knee up into Kara’s gut. Which she also failed to do when Kara changed her grapple to counter her, levering her into a more compromised position that had her pinning Lena’s hips to the mat with her own.

“This isn’t punishment for what my brother did to your cousin, is it? Because if it is, I can _ assure _ you the worst thing I’ve done is let myself be led into a false hope from him and the guilt is _ still _ insurmountable”.

Kara froze. Her face was twisted in a mix of shock and mild panic and she was _ desperately _ trying to hide it from Lena. She didn’t know if she had overstepped, and maybe she had, but Kara had quit moving and Lena was able to bring her unpinned knee up and in between them. She pushed against her chest. Kara didn’t budge. Lena huffed in annoyance and tried to twist again, continuing to grumble. To hell with it now, the cat was out of the bag and Lena was too annoyed with her performance and the obnoxious coiling attraction in her belly. If Kara wanted to do something about her knowing, she would. Right now Lena was selfishly trying to writhe out of her grip.

“Believe me, I have tried to clean up after him but I’m _ not _ his keeper. He’s a murderous psychopath and I wish I didn’t share his genes. Fucking _ hell _ Kara, how am I supposed to learn to escape if you _ won’t let me? _”

The grip pinning her wrists relaxed and Kara’s face was pulled in an odd shocked expression when she realized that Lena had put two and two together, but that… it wasn’t a big deal? She let Lena move her with her knee. There was an odd pause between them as Lena paused in her struggle once her hands were free. She still had her shin pressed firmly into Kara’s front as a silence settled on them. Lena could see plainly that her flippancy, but most importantly her acceptance, had unfettered Kara from something. She was looking at her differently. Her head was held higher and her shoulders were set straighter, projecting a quiet kind of nobleness that Lena had only ever seen reflected in Supergirl’s posture. But it was softer. Kinder. Lena wasn’t looking at _ Supergirl _ . She was looking at the _ real _ Kara. Her bravado slipped from her.

“You aren’t your brother, Lena.”

The quiet, firm comment caught her off guard and Kara was standing up, leaving her sprawled clumsily on the mat in an undignified manner. For a split second Lena thought that she had touched a nerve and Kara would run. Thought that she’d leave her laying there and then later send some black ops goons to make her sign a stack of legal documents as tall as she was. Or arrest her. Or leave and then never speak to her again like almost everyone else in her life.

A steady hand reached down towards her, breaking through her slow icy thoughts.

“Try again.”

A weird swirl of emotions twisted up in her chest and Lena took her hand. Kara scrunched her nose up to adjust her glasses and took a few steps back. She let Lena catch her breath, and then she was moving. Again and again Kara continued to lead Lena through multiple holds and positions, but she still wasn’t any easier on her. And Lena was starting to get tired. When she _ would _ get a burst of energy, Lena would more often than not find her world flipping and her back thudding into the mat. Her frustration was back, but it was starting to bleed into the attraction that she had been fighting against. It didn’t help that some of the pins had one of Kara’s thighs pressed tightly in between her own legs. Or into her hips. Or that she really liked how Kara felt on top of her.

That _ close _.

Maybe she was trying to goad her into pinning her now because the last time Kara had her thigh against her it had maybe felt a little _ too _ good, encouraging the heady heat low in her hips. It was how she found herself on her back again, Kara pinning her to the mat similarly to how she had in their previous class. She was leaning over Lena, flushed and pink in the face and Lena _ knew _ is wasn’t because of physical exertion. Her heart leapt into her throat as blue eyes, darkened from widened pupils and the unmistakable haze of attraction darted to her lips. Kara’s hips were heavy against her own and the warmth of her body was seeping into her through the thin fabric of her workout pants.

“What if I was Supergirl?”

Kara breathed her question into the small space in between them. She was looking for clarity. For Lena’s explicit acceptance. It was hard for Lena to pay attention to that when they were slotted together like puzzle pieces and a firm thigh was pressed into her clit. The pressure made her squirm, masked as an attempt to get free, but it was a mistake and a quick zip of pleasure rocketed up her spine. She pressed her lips together when she felt herself get a little slicker. Lena breathed for a moment and prayed to any god listening that her arousal wouldn’t seep through her underwear and pants. She had a fleeting thought that maybe Kara could smell her.

“Well that would explain why I can’t fucking pin you.”

Kara blushed.

“I feel like you _ want _ me to pin you.”

She was close.

Closer than Lena had realized and she could smell her shampoo as her ponytail of wavy curls slid over her shoulder. The grip pinning her wrists to the mat above her head loosened. Lena relaxed her fists and her heart thundered in her ribs when Kara slid her hands up to lace her fingers through hers. She could feel a tremor in her fingers as they slid together and Lena could tell that Kara was nervously extending herself out onto a limb. It brought her closer, pressed more tightly in between her legs and Lena’s breath hitched in her chest. Her hips shifted minutely out of pure reaction and she tried to mask it, but with the way Kara’s freckled cheeks warmed she knew she had felt it.

_ Fuck it _.

“Maybe I want you to do more than that.”

It was a blatant invitation.

“You know…” Kara breathed, her sureness building back up into her. “-they told me not to come. My agents. They told me not to say yes to you.”

“Why did you?”

“Because I trust you. _ And _ you’re _ unfairly _ pretty.”

Heat pulsed through Lena in a heady crescendo. “Oh? Is that all?”

Kara studied her for a beat, her blue eyes dark with want. She shifted and ground her thigh into Lena’s center with a breathless noise.

“_ No _. That’s not all.”

Lena finally let herself moan, high and soft in her chest as her hips jumped licentiously against Kara’s leg, her hands tightening their hold.

“I don’t know you that well.” Kara murmured, but she was already closing the distance.

“That can be rectified-”

Kara’s lips were pressed against hers before she could finish her sentence and Lena melted into her. A wave of relief washed through her as the tightening screw of anticipation finally loosened between them. Lena gladly let her more base urges finally take the lead and she found herself in a handsy tangle of limbs as Kara slowly ground her thigh into the apex between her legs. Each repetition made heat blossom out in a coiling spiral from her hips to the tips of her fingers and toes. Curious hands slid down her arms and explored underneath her damp racerback. Lena was enjoying mapping out Kara’s back with curious hands and her mouth with a greedy tongue. Kara was warm and so solid against her and she was overwhelmed with the base need to get even closer.

It was sloppy and rushed and Lena didn’t _ care _ about the current implications of the youngest Luthor letting a Super get into her pants, she just wanted to keep feeling what she was feeling. She hoped that Kara was feeling the same way. The details of _ whatever _ this was that was happening between them could be figured out later after the initial itch had been scratched. Lena pulled Kara’s tank top up and over her shoulders.

“Kara, _ please- _”

Kara let her pull her shirt off of her and Lena smoothed her hands greedily up her bare back, tracing along the band of her sports bra. Her exploration was paused as Kara helped her shuck her own shirt, and then her breath was washing over her as perfect white teeth grazed down the side of her neck. Long fingers splayed greedily over her breasts, tracing lightly over the raised peaks of her nipples pressing through the fabric, curiously tracing the metal ball bearings on the piercings that went through her nipples with a gasp. Lena whined and rolled her hips into Kara’s thigh, searching for the friction she wanted as the zips of pleasure from her hands egged her on.

“My hands aren’t clean.” Kara mouthed into the crook of her neck, her voice low and rough with arousal, thumbs swiping heavily across her nipples.

“Then _ make them clean. _” Lena hissed with another roll of her hips.

Kara huffed against her neck and picked her head up with a disgruntled sound. She whipped her glasses off with a clatter and squinted towards the bathroom, and then carefully disentangled herself from Lena. She stumbled once, flushed in the face and her nipples pressing through the fabric of her sports bra; and then stepped, vanishing in front of Lena’s eyes with a rush of wind. Lena gaped in amazement, more surprised than anything that she had actually been _ right _ . She was so caught up in her sudden excited reaction that _ Oh my GOD Kara IS Supergirl _ that she didn’t hear the sink running, and then Kara was back above her shaking the water off her hands. Lena reached up for her and Kara was kissing her again, hot and greedy as her damp fingers tugged down the waistband of her leggings and underwear just far enough to fit her hand.

Long slender fingers pressed flat to her abdomen and then slid down, fumbling a little over her as she felt blindly. Lena reached down and guided her hand lower, gasping into Kara’s lips as her fingers _ finally _ brushed over the hood of her clit. Fire raced across her skin and she couldn’t help but roll her hips up into Kara’s hand. She moaned softly as long fingers slid through her slick folds, feeling her out before she started a slow circle over her clit. Each pass made sparks jolt into her belly and Lena could have cried at the relief, licking into Kara’s mouth as she tried to pull her closer. She tasted like minty sunlight and the tension bled from her shoulders. And then a long finger was pressing into her, gentle and slow, rubbing against her as her thumb swiped across her slick clit. Lena moaned into Kara’s lips as a frantic energy started tugging at her.

“_ Fuck, please just fuck me.” _

Kara kissed her again, pressing two fingers into her. Lena moaned roughly at the hot aching stretch coaxed by Kara’s fingers, her body going slack as she raised her hips up and into her. It had been _ too long _ and it felt _ exquisite _. She slid her fingers out with a subtle curl, and then fully back in with another swipe of her thumb. 

It was the last thing Kara said as she began to set an earnest pace with her hand. In a word, she was _ thorough _. Doing whatever Lena wanted and doing it eagerly. Each thrust of her fingers drew crackling lightning from slick delicious friction. Each massage of the pad of her thumb over the sensetive bundle of nerves at the top of her sex made her hips jump and her stomach swoop. The encroaching tide of release was a heavy coil twisting tighter and tighter with every touch of Kara’s hand between her legs. It wasn’t until she felt her carefully rolling her own hips against Lena’s thigh that she managed to convince herself to free a hand from it’s hold on the back of her broad shoulder.

_ “You feel so good, Lena _.”

Lena whined and let her hips grind up into Kara’s hand. Somehow, she managed to worm her hand down the front of Kara’s form fitting pants with a mumbled _ come closer _ , grinning triumphantly against her mouth as Kara’s lips parted in a gasp when she managed to locate her clit. Kara’s underwear was a _ mess, _ wet and sticky against her and Lena had no problem setting a quick pace with her slick fingers. She was far less worried about clean hands at the moment, and she was sure Kara wouldn’t care either. She could clean her up later. Kara sagged against her with a moan high in her chest, but she valiantly kept her own fingers moving inside Lena, her breathing harsh against her jaw and her touch valiantly careful to keep from hurting her. Their coupling dissolved into the frantic base need to selfishly feel _ good _ and it didn’t take much longer until they found themselves panting and tensing against each other.

Lena felt entirely too tightly wound as her world boiled down to the intense stretch and dragging pull of pleasure from Kara’s hand working in between her legs. She was hot and sticky and sweaty and _ heaven help her _ she was ready to feel like this all the time. Hot roiling pleasure twisted low in her belly, blossoming out from the hot slick friction of Kara’s fingers. Lena could feel herself teetering just on the edge, her breath catching shallowly in her chest. The muscles in her forearm burned as the pitch in Kara’s moans rose with each exhale. She mouthed back over to Kara’s lips and tried to kiss her through their gasps and moans. There was a roar in Lena’s ears and the unbearably tight knot in her belly slipped loose.

White stars sparkled across Lena’s vision when she squeezed her eyes shut, her mind going blank as she came _ hard _ around Kara’s fingers with a soft cry. She drifted suspended in a hazy high of pleasure, pulsing hot and wet around Kara as her breath froze in her chest. Kara whined helplessly against her mouth and her hips stuttered into Lena’s hand, her clit firm and hot against her fingers.

Lena remembered to breathe. Her lungs sucking in breath after breath of warm air as pleasure continued to roll though her like the tide of the ocean, Kara’s touch pulling her deeper and deeper until her ears rung and the muscles in her abdomen ached. Deeper until she just barely managed to come back to herself.

“_ FUCK. Kara- _”

Kara’s hand kept moving as her own hips stilled against Lena’s hand. There was more pressure and Lena stretched around three fingers with a raw guttural moan. Her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth fell open against Kara’s lips as her fingers started moving as a rapid pace, accented by the heavy swipe of her thumb over her swollen clit. It was fast and messy and Lena quickly found her world bleeding to white as she came again around Kara’s fingers voicing her approval in the form of an entirely too pornographic cry. Kara kissed her languidly, licking into her mouth and slowing the roll of her hand to a gentle sedate speed. Lena could only pant into her mouth and try to kiss her back, feeling giddy and jittery and still too turned on to have much higher cognitive thought. Lena was sweaty and tired and felt like she was composed of something that vaguely resembled a human form. She felt Kara mumbling something against her but was still too preoccupied with the long sticky fingers smoothing through her slick folds in a soothing rhythm, like she couldn’t stop touching her. Lena didn’t want her to stop touching her. She wanted Kara to touch her a whole lot _ more _.

“What?”

“Can I take you on a date?” Kara repeated, levering herself up onto her free elbow, looking absolutely wrecked. Her fingers slid through Lena and teased at dipping into her again.

Lena lazily and rolled her fingers over Kara’s clit again. Kara’s brow furrowed and her mouth fell open in soft gasp, her eyes fluttering at the jolt of sensation.

“Come upstairs first? So we can get better acquainted.”

Kara’s _ yes _ was lost against Lena’s mouth as they fell into each other again.

* * *

“Kara?”

A whine came from above her as Lena licked through warm folds, tracing the tip of her tongue over a deep pink clit before sliding down to lave into Kara’s center, still pulsing with the aftershock of release. She dipped her tongue into her again and licked a stripe back up to her clit, finishing the movement with a sucking kiss that earned her another gasp.

“How many forms will I have to fill out?” She asked, pressing two fingers into her.

“_ FUCK- _”

There was the sound of ripping sheets as Lena sucked Kara’s clit into her mouth again, her powerful thighs trembling on her shoulders as she curled her fingers into her.

“_ So-so many _.”

“So many?” Lena eased up on her clit.

Kara threw her arms over her red face. “It’s a text book-_ ah fuck me- _”

“I’m trying to.”

Kara shot her an amused look right before her eyes rolled back into her head thanks to Lena’s tongue. She didn’t speak again until the soft muscles had squeezed another release around her fingers, warm and wet. Lena could feel her twitching around her and still couldn’t get enough.

“Should I stop coming to class?”

Kara breathed for a moment, her hips jumping softly into Lena’s hand as she continued to stroke in a slow pull.

“I-I’ll understand if you stop. But I’d-” She sobbed a moan as Lena licked across her again. “_ Fuck, Lena _. I’d love for you to come.”

Lena grinned. “I already have but I’d like another.”

Kara groaned at her cheeky response and squeezed around her fingers again.

“You’re _ mean _.”

“You like it. Okay. I’ll come. But if you keep pinning me there will need to be more private lessons.”

Kara peeked out from under her elbow with a smug grin.

“Only if they are as successful as today’s. And if it includes me taking you to dinner.”

Lena smirked and quirked a brow, already lowering her mouth. “How about we order in tonight?”

Kara’s _ Yes _ dissolved into a hiss of pleasure.

* * *

Lena became _ very _ well acquainted with Kara for the rest of the day.


End file.
